34 Your Average Hero
by SpeedBurn
Summary: During Fleet Week in New York City Gibbs, Abby and Ducky help Mac, Danny and Sheldon to investigate the murder of a Marine returning from Iraq, while Stella, Lindsay, Aiden and Don deal with a car fire that appears to be a cover for a murder. (NOT 'ship - Merrianna)


Chapter Title: Off We Go (prologue)

Author: Merrianna

Story: Your Average Hero: 00 of ?

Series: _SpeedBurn_: 34

Characters: Those of _NCIS_ and _CSI: NY_

Pairings: Gibbs/Abby, Mac/Stella and Danny/Aiden

Rating: M: Warning violent content.

Summary: During Fleet Week in New York City Gibbs, Abby and Ducky help Mac, Danny and Sheldon to investigate the murder of a Marine returning from Iraq, while Stella, Lindsay, Aiden and Don deal with a car fire that appears to be a cover for a murder.

Spoiler: _CSI: __NY_ "Heroes" and _NCIS_ "Hiatus". Spoilers for seasons 1 – 3 of _NCIS_ and 1 -2 of _CSI: NY_.

Category: Angst, Romance and Humor; AU

Setting: AU: _Speed-Burn_: Washington DC: 5-9-06 TO New York City: 5-10-06

Disclaimer: _CSI: NY_ was created by Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, and Anthony E. Zuiker and produced by Alliance Atlantis Communications (2004-2007), Alliance Atlantis Motion Picture Production (2004-2007), Alliance Atlantis Productions (2004-2007), CBS Paramount Network Television (2006-2009), CBS Productions (2004-2006), CBS Television Studios (2009-present), Clayton Entertainment, and Jerry Bruckheimer Television. _NCIS_ was created by Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill and produced by Belisarius Productions and thinkfilm (the Washington DC scenes), and in association with Paramount Network Television (2003-2006), CBS Paramount Network Television (2006-2009), and CBS Television Studios (2009-present). I am in no way connected with these people, and I do not claim ownership of these characters, lands, or names. I have borrowed them to share a story, and most likely not a story any of them would have written, had they had the time or no. I am making no money from this and it is just for my entertainment and that of free entertainment to a select group. Thank you.

Distribution: Please ask first?

Note: In the _SpeedBurn_ timeline series significant changes occur in various episodes, marking differences in each series. The initial drastically changed episodes are in chronological order: "Bait" (_Without a Trace_), "Reveille" (_NCIS_), "Lost Son" (_CSI: Miami_), "Bodies in Motion" (_Crime Scene Investigation_), "Summer in the City" (_CSI: NY_), and "In Name and Blood (In Birth and Death)" (_Criminal Minds_). Many episodes after those changed are also different. This story is number 34 in the grand scheme. Thank you.

Note: crossover of _CSI: NY_ and _NCIS_.

Feedback: Yes, please, especially constructive.

xxx

Washington DC: May 9, 2006:

Inside the NCIS lab was a very happy Abby Scuito. Her pig-tails swayed as she danced and bounced on two-inch black platform boots, moving from her mass spectrometer to her microscope then across the room to her computer. She needed to finish everything that had been started before the end of her shift.

She was determined that there wasn't going to be anything left for the temporary lab tech to do when the woman started on Monday, unless something else came up during the weekend. Abby had had a long debate with herself over whether or not she really wanted to leave the lab in someone else's hands. In the end she had made personal inquires into finding a temporary helper before volunteering to go to New York City.

As usual, a loud, ear-splitting noise emanated from the forensics lab, the domain of NCIS's very own Goth scientist. Her version of music made most of the employees of the government facility give that particular room a wide berth. There were a few brave souls that ventured into the ultra loud land of 'Geekdom'. One of those was the chief medical examiner Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, and today he would once again venture into the din.

The British man smiled at the animated way in which the young woman worked. It warmed his heart to see her in such high spirits. He was glad of the reprieve from his mother but only to the extent that it would help young Abigail in forgetting the past few weeks for awhile. To his mind, it wasn't right that a cheerful person like Abby should have had to go through such an ordeal by reprehensible fellows.

"Abby." Ducky tried just projecting his voice rather than yelling right off. It appeared, from the way the hyper lab tech was grooving to the music, that it had not been enough to get her attention.

"Abigail," the older gentleman shouted over the racket.

The dark-clothed woman spun around at hearing her name over the rhythmic bass of the speakers. A small frown appeared on the pale-complexioned face at Ducky's use of her whole first name. "Duckman, you know I dislike being called Abigail."

"Yes, my dear, I know, but it seems that it is what works best to get your attention when you have your music on super sonic." A knowing smile crossed his weathered face as he gazed at the young woman before him.

It took only a few seconds for an impish grin to reappear on her youthful visage. "Alright. Beside I'm too hyped to stay cross with you."

"Ah the very reason for my visit." Ducky patted Abby's arm. "My dear, have you gotten around to telling Jethro yet of the up and coming adventure we will be having in New York?"

Abby gave the older man a puzzled look at his question. She figured that Gibbs would already know if they were going to be away. "Shouldn't he already be aware that we're leaving tonight, Ducky?"

"Well I never assume anything, dear girl." Ducky tapped a worn index finger on her pale nose tip.

Abby mulled over what Ducky said for a few minutes before making a decision. With a nod of her head, she said, "I'll just make sure." She went marching out of her forensic haven.

With a rueful smile, Ducky went back down to the morgue, thinking how it was going to be an interesting week with Jethro and young Abigail in New York City.

xxx

Washington DC: May 9, 2006:

The bullpen was quiet except for the tapping of keys and the occasional sigh that was periodically emitted by Special Agent DiNozzo sitting at his desk.

"Must you do that, Tony?" Ziva David's dark brown eyes narrowed, as she shot a killer glare towards her partner, her voice tight with annoyance.

Tony perked up now that he had finally irritated his partner enough to get a reaction out of her. "What precisely is it that you think I'm doing, Zeevaa?" the Italian smiled, enjoying the attention.

"I would have to say, DiNozzo, that it was the endless sighing." Unfortunately it wasn't Ziva who answered his question. Gibbs continued to review the report on his desktop. "If you need more work, Tony, all you had to do was ask."

Tony cringed at the prospect of Gibbs adding extra paper work to his already big pile of files. From the corner of his eye he caught McGee smiling and trying to suppress the laugh Tony knew the younger man wanted let out. The senior agent took a blank piece of notepaper, waded it up, and quickly tossed it at the junior agent. The projectile struck with amazing accuracy; the scrunched up ball deflected off of the computer whiz's head, landing in the aisle.

At this bit of childish behavior, Gibbs hid the small smile that had formed on his own lips. He had a reputation to keep in front of his team.

Abby bounced as she appeared from her domain of the NCIS lab. It was a pleasant sight to see the Goth woman so happy. The previous few weeks had seen a subdued Abby Scuito.

"Abby?" Gibbs inquired as he looked up to the tall, green-eyed young woman.

"So, Gibbs, are you ready?" Abby's body seemed to vibrate with stored-up energy, though it could have been the after-effects of the 'Caf-Pows' the young woman consumed on a daily basis.

Leaning back in his chair, Gibbs gazed thoughtfully at the pretty pig-tailed lab tech. "Ready for what, Abs?"

"For what? Gibbs, we leave tonight. You couldn't have forgotten that you, Ducky, and I are going to New York City for Fleet Week." Abby's black-painted lips curved into a pout at the thought that Ducky was right in sending her up to remind her boss; it appeared that he had forgotten.

"Great going, Boss." Tony cheered as he stood to move over to Abby. His enthusiasm dimmed somewhat at the look the older man shot his way.

"Fleet Week? What's Fleet Week?" Ziva probed as she inclined forward with interest.

"It's a week designated to show civilian adults and children about the skills that can be learned in the military." McGee supplied the information readily to the Mossad agent.

It wasn't often that Gibbs was caught flat-footed, but he had no idea where this had come from. "Fleet Week?"

Dawning realization came over Abby's pale face, "You didn't read your e-mail."

It was a statement, not a question, which frustrated the former Marine. Did everyone think that the only way to present news was through the computer? Gibbs' piercing blue eyes held earnest green ones for a moment before they returned to his computer to bring up the e-mail. There, on the second page of the list of unread mail, was an e-mail marked "urgent" and "read immediate". Irritated, Jethro grabbed his glasses and jammed them on his face so he could make out the message. His frown deepened with each line he read.

Instead of arguing with his forensic scientist, Gibbs left his seat and furiously strode to the stairs leading to the director's office. Ignoring the assistant, Cynthia, Gibbs stalked into Director Shepard's office.

"Well, come on in, Jethro," the red-headed director of NCIS invited sarcastically.

Gibbs paid no attention to the comment, "What the hell is this about my volunteering to go to Fleet Week to demonstrate NCIS procedures?"

At the look in Jethro's eyes, Jen knew she had to be cautious or the whole plan would go up in flames. "You didn't. I did it for you."

That gave the silver-haired man pause for a moment, "Why the hell would you do that, Jen?"

Standing, she walked around her desk to face the irate man. "Because Abby was the only one to volunteer and I needed others to accompany her. I think you know that with recent events, I choose to make it easier on her by sending people she would trust. In the e-mail I gave you the option of declining and finding a suitable replacement."

Gibbs knew what the director meant by recent events: first Ari, followed by Charles Sterling, then the contract killer, and finally, to top it off, Mikel Mawher, her ex-boyfriend stalker.

"Abby seemed very enthusiastic about going. She kept talking about being able to encourage youngsters and their military parents to think of learning more about science; that even maybe some would sign up to join NCIS."

"How did my name come up for you to 'request' my going to this thing?" Gibbs deliberately got into the red-headed woman's space. He knew that he would be going, but he didn't have to like it or back down too quickly in the off chance that he could escape.

_'Come on, Jen, think of something.'_ She needed to make sure that Gibbs didn't find out that it had been the Goth woman's suggestion or that it had so amused the director that she had made sure that the request had only gone out through the computer mail. "In your file there was a report about one of your cases in which you had made yourself bait and in so doing had recruited a good number of young people to join the Marines. You seemed to be the best choice to go for the aspect of the investigative side of the organization.

He remembered that time very well; Kate had great fun at being his superior officer. He still wasn't ready to give up just yet, so he switched gears. "How exactly did you arrange it for Ducky considering his mother, Mrs. Mallard? And what about the fact that we only have one forensic lab tech?"

'Now he's just grasping a straws.' Jen smiled as she replied, "Oh, Ducky's mother will be well taken care of, as for the lab and the morgue those are also been taken care of by Abby and Ducky. Their temporary replacements will be here today to get the tour of their prospective areas."

Before he could make another effort, Jen went in for a kill-shot a sniper would be proud of, "It will give DiNozzo a chance to test his wings at taking the lead of the team."

Grim-faced, Gibbs held back what he thought about that idea. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Tony would want to be more than just a follower. It had always been his intention for the younger man to take the lead someday, possible even to take over for himself. He gave the director one final steely glare before storming back out of her office.

For Jenny's part she leaned back against her desk both in relief at having gotten through in one piece and triumph at having bested Jethro. She didn't linger on those feelings, going back to work, unaware of her most senior investigator's intent was.

xxx

Washington DC: May 9, 2006:

"So, Abs, how did you get stuck going to New York with Gibbs and Ducky?" Tony probed as he watched the young woman spinning around and around, by all appearance trying to make herself dizzy.

Abby stopped twirling in Gibbs' chair to contemplate Tony's question, with her head tilted at an angle. "I volunteered to go. What makes you think that I'm stuck?"

"Abby, if you're going to be gone for a week, who's going to be taking over the forensics lab?" Apprehensively McGee brought up the subject that was on most of their minds.

"Aw, McGee you're going to miss me." Abby bounded over and gave the shy young man a huge hug.

"He's very likely going to miss you, Abby, but his question was valid." Ziva's lilting accented-voice interrupted the bear hug that the other woman was delivering to her fellow co-worker.

"Jeez, Ziva, you're some times just as much fun as Gibbs. Yes, I'm going to have a replacement... Gerry Ericksen." Before she could give more than just a name, Gibbs demanded, "Abby I hope you have your things together." As he stalked into the walkway going to his desk.

Abby once again stood in front of her boss's desk, "But, Gibbs; what about showing my replacement around?"

He ignored her momentarily as he shut down his computer and retrieved his jacket, credentials, and gun. Making his way around the desk, he gently took the black and skull covered arm, then he steered her to the elevator, "Tony can do it... or the Director."

"What do you mean by I can do it?" Tony's question fell on deaf ears as Gibbs escorted a very ecstatic Abby into the elevator. Before the doors could shut Gibbs' gruff voice came loud and clear into the bullpen, "And DiNozzo finish that paper work."

Everyone looked shell-shocked at the change in the last few minutes. "Does that... mean that Gibbs left you in charge, Tony?" McGee inquired uneasily.

A big, smug smile erupted on Tony's face with the realization that being the senior agent there he was just that... in charge.

Continued in Chapter Two: (when written)


End file.
